


White Goddess

by askapost



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askapost/pseuds/askapost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dr Gold prepared to visit his old schoolmates, he wasn't expected the beautiful archeologist holding up a rifle and defending an ancient heritage on her own.<br/>An adventure of archeology and courage, inspired by various genius author, and a dedication to a beloved friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sahila Stonehenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sakharov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakharov/gifts).



> To My Lady, Merry Christmas & Happy New Year . Wish you all the best.

_**England, Island of Scilly－** _

An old woman doing laundry work right in the middle of the a long slide rocky road.

"Excuse me, do you know how to go to the Sahila Stonehenge?”

The old woman raise her head, meets the eyes of a classy English man.

The gentleman was wearing a suit, a little over-dress for a tourist, not to mention a pretty hot sunny day.

He bowed his head politely towards the old woman.

His face is calm and modest, with a kind of old fashion charm.

 

"I mean the ancient heritage with a rock hill." He said, supplemented.

"Oh, you mean the 'The One Lady Ancient Tomb’? "

"Exactly."

"Walk along the rocky road, and you will see."

"Thanks. And this is such a magnificent road." The gentleman replied with compliment.

"It was built by those Romans. Those are outdated like me."

 

The man smiled a bit shyly, saying thank you and ready to continue his journey.

 

"Wait!"

Before he head off, the old woman took down a piece of nearly-dry off white apron from the laundry line, and handed to the graceful Englishman.

 

"Take this along with you." The man puzzled.

 

"You are going to see the lady doctor, right? Without this, you will be blow off your head!"

The man somewhat accepted and thank her courteously.

 

The old woman back again to her laundry work, while murmured to herself, "If I was much younger, then I can be a help to her...."

\--------------------------------------------------

 

The man arrived Stonehenge, surprised to find there is some apparent heavy machine trail in the area. While he want to take a closer look at the stone, suddenly a gunshot loudly passed besides him.

 

“Hey hold your fire! It’s me, Gold! Dr Belle French! We are classmate in Oxford!” he rigorously waving the white apron and grateful to the kindly old woman in his mind.

 

“Oh…Rumple! Is that really you?” A beautiful, tough-lady appear behind a rock, where she is holding a rifle, walking closer cautiously.

Once she see the face of an old friend, she smile tenderly.

\--------------------------------------------------

 

They have tea outside a campsite which surrounded by the giant rocks, exchanging the recent status of each other.

 

“You know what Dr French, it is quite an impression to make since the first time I see you again after 6 years, with you shooting at me…”

 

“Hey, watch out your tongue, Dr Gold, be aware that I am still holding the rifle now.” She raise up the rifle threateningly.

 

They look at each other, both burst to laugh, happily.

 

“Of course it is not you that I am aimed at.” Dr French said quietly.

“It is Mr Gaston, the son of Baron, right?” Gold said, knowingly.

“So you know.”

“Yes. Will told me everything. He cares for you, still.” When mentioned of that name, Belle’s face dropped.

“Anyway, the Baron’s son is going to tear down this heritage tomorrow, nothing could help it.”

 

Belle told Gold that, while the old Baron promised her to let her do the research and launch an archaeological study towards the Sahila Stonehenge, his successor – the young Gaston go back on his father’s promise right after the old man passed away.

 

“So, tomorrow is the last day?” Gold asked, lost in thought after his own question.

“Yes…but hey, let’s talk about you. Are you really got divorce with Milah?” Gold suddenly feel very uneasy with the mention of the name.

 

But Belle ignored, pressed at the subject. “Why? I thought you like her, although you two seems contrary in personality, but she did changed you a bit, you are more outgoing now, right?”

Gold touched the back of his head, kind of old habit. “Well, it’s a bit complicated…”

“Have you tried to urge her back? Sometimes, woman just needed man to take the initiative, don’t you see?” Belle said in demanded tone.

“Well…I…” Gold stuttered.

“You are very excellent in academic, just a bit too soft and gentle sometimes, you should be more masculine, you know.”

“You are right, and I always think Will is braver than me.”

When mentioned the name, this time Belle backed off.

 

She changed the subject promptly. “Hey I apologized for scare you off previously. Actually the ‘bullet’ is making from some rock salt, so it will cause no real harm.” She displayed the rifle for Gold to see, and lead him approach the Stonehenge closer.

 

“The Baron’s family regarded this heritage as a sacred place and refused any research team approaching for nearly a decade, especially the cave over there” Belle pointed at a secret cave.

 

“A decade…that means there is a possibility that the cave will be a intact archaeological site? Judging from the outlook, is it a grave about thousand years ago?” Gold becoming more active and interest, when talking about Archaeology, he can talk all nights.

“Yes I assume so. But you know that bastard want to do what with this treasure?”

 

Suddenly, a big, annoying noise approaching.

Belle grabbed her rifle right away, defensively warning, “That he is!”

“Dr French!” Gold turned, and see a arrogant and willful man, with a group of construction worker and heavy bulldozer, approaching slowly like an army.

 

“Go away, Gaston, leave now!” Belle raised the rifle, pointed at the fellows men, threatening.

Despite standing with a large number of worker, the arrogant man raised both of his hand, and approaching slowly.

“Dr French. I come to make peace. You don’t have any rights over this territory which you are illegally conquering now, and pointing a rifle at its rightfully owner, didnt do you any good either.” Gaston announced like a champion.

“So what about you? The son who intended to destroy an ancient heritage, go against your father’s will, sounds like a much more serious crime to me!” Belle shouted back.

 

“Well if the heritage is so important, should the government or even the United Nations recognized its value and declared it as a world heritage by now. Is that right, Dr French?” Gaston said in a arrogantly mocking voice.

“Wouldn’t make it any respect as you intended to tear it down and turned it into a F1 formula circuit anyway.” Belle retorted.

“Do you know how much benefit it will bring to this land after the reconstruction? All you archaeologist concern is what some old dead fellows left in a thousand years ago, while the very privilege of the livings is being greatly exploited.”

“But why is the F1 circuit?” Gold interrupted suddenly.

The young Baron shot him a distasteful glance, then continuing without looking at him, “My great plan is turning this area into a F.I.M. recognised....”

“F.I.M.?”

Annoyed at being interrupted again, the young Baron answer it rudely.

“It’s the Fédération Internationale de Motocyclisme, don’t you know anything? Once they recognized the circuit, even a remote, desolated location like here, can be a spot with over a million visitors coming, and billion of benefit year after year….”

“All this things, have you earned your mother's agreement?” The young Baron displeased by the question from Belle, yet he answered it, “I know you have went to see my mother, but unfortunately, I AM the master of this Baron family now, so even mother have to listen to me as well.” The young Baron disregarded a fierce glare from Belle and continued, “Dr French, with all due respect, I really hope a beautiful lady like you will learn to obey male’s opinion and not go against it every time. If only you know how to behave, I am sure you could make a presentable fine missus, instead of ruined by futile endeavor of academic pursing…”

“Are you finished Gaston? Because I have important research work to do, than to engage in nonsense conversation.”

The young Baron is not happy with the implied repelling, but remained aloofness,  patting off little dust on his own collar, and walk back to the constuction group.

“Tomorrow is the starting day. Nothing you can change! Remember!”

“Come as you want, I will be ready.” Belle shouted.

 

Nevertheless, after the construction group disappeared, Belle sit down helplessly, and frustrated.

“So, this is the last….” Belle whisper to herself, “how can human defeat the bulldozer? If only I have the wisdom of my mother facing the tank along in her age of 19, then it would be great…”

“the tank?” Gold noticed curiosly.

“Nothing. Although we are going to lose, there's still time until dawn!”

“What?” Gold puzzled.

“Come with me, Rumple, I need your help.”


	2. Queen Sahila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Gold reached the center of the ancient cave, where Belle showed Gold her found out so far, and asking Gold to help her prove their assumption way back in the school day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To My Lady, wish you all the best in a new year.

“I want to prove my assumption.” Belle French, who has a PhD in Archaeology, talking about her plan with an unexpected but welcomed guest Dr Gold, who is also an old friend of her and an archaeologist himself.  
   
   
   
Seizing every minute of what is left with, Belle continued to explain to Gold, while they walking inside the cave together.  
   
   
   
“Ten years ago, there are some academics launched several researches in this area, although they are not allowed to enter the cave, the team managed to do some studies here, and released a report on the custom of this island. They assumed that, when in the ancient time, this land once lived a Matriarchy clan.”

That raised Gold’s attention in a great deal. He listened carefully, while following the step of the lady ahead.

“They assumed there is once a Queen called Sahila, who is a fearless female warrior and she led her people fought against the Roman invader.”

Belle continued, “It is said that Queen Sahila is also the priestess of her clan. This position is filled by a female accordingly.”

 

“Are you saying that this island might be…” Gold suggested.

“Home of a few Amazon Warriors and their ancestors, which is also a theory by 18th century archaeologist Dr C. Robert. Remember how he assumed that after Amazons lost the war against Geek, some of them left their homeland and established another Matriarchy clan of their own, and how we fascinated by that theory." Belle said, with a tone of excitement in her voice.

“Those were the days." Gold said quietly, with an unreadable expression.  
Belle silent walking forward.  
Gold cleared his throat, continue the discussion, "So, this land might be one of those location where once lived Amazons clan. Belle, if this is truth, that can be such a crucial discovery.”    
“They also found some stone sculpture like this in some isolated area.” Belle took out a stone from her bag and pass it to Gold. He shine the flashlight to the surface of the stone, and exclaimed, “It is the White Goddess! The assumption which we proposed way back in the school day!”

Belle smiled and nodded, contently.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

While some construction workers raised their voice, and discuss shamelessly about what is like to have that woman archaeologist in bed, the young Baron who riding on the bulldozer, joined their small talk and laughing disgracefully.

 

But then, a pile of laundry works blocked their way while moving down the rocky road.

The Baron bawl at the old woman who working at the laundry work impatiently, and some workers even press the buzzer rudely.

The old woman noticed, hastily pulling down the laundry. “Sorry, young master, right away!”

 

“No need. You have every right to do your work.” A dignified old lady gracefully appeared behind one of the cloth.

Everyone turned to look at her, and the expression of young Baron suddenly changed.

“Mother.” The young Baron said nervously.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

“Although it is said that this cave is nothing more than a Queen’s tomb, I can hardly agree. Queen Sahila appeared around a few hundred years ago, but this cave had been built up in much earlier age. I can say it is over a thousand years before Queen Sahila’s time.”  
   
Belle turned to look at Gold, “And the locals called it ‘The One Lady Ancient Tomb’. ”  
They finally reached the center of the Cave, and there is a large stone wall before them, assumed it is like the entrance of a tomb.  
   
“I tried very hard to persuade the old Baron to let me in and launched the study two years ago, where he finally granted approval right before he passed away. Which let me to launch the research work a few months before you came.” Belle use the flashlight and shove to the wall, “Look, Rumple, what do you think it is?”  
   
There are some crafting on the wall, shadowed by times and dusts, blurry to see it clearly.  
Gold touching the surface of the rock gently, “Are you suggesting that it is the….” Belle interrupted him and asked, “If you think there is a possibility to prove our assumption, will you to help me to stop them from destroying here tomorrow?”  
“Just like what your mother did against the Tank?” Gold replied challengingly.  
 


	3. The Worship of White Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archaeologist Belle and Gold talks about their good old days, and Belle share her story with an unexpected guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, my lady.

After fixed the flashlight on some rocks, the two archeologists begins to work together, cleaning the dust on the wall carefully.

“Have I told you that my mother fled from Czeh to England alone in 1941? She started from a laundry helper, and then opened her own store later.” Belle chatted with Gold, while working on the site.

“Yes, I've heard before. And may I consider that your ambitious attitude is from your mother? Back in the school day, you have so many pursuers, but instead of socializing with them, you always chose to stay in the library.”

“Yes, and studied with you, the top ranked student 'professor Gold'." Belle teased, calling his nickname in the old days, and Gold blushed. Belle continued, "Really, I didn't think I was THAT popular. I am not sweet and lovely like Ariel or Snow, nor did I enjoy boys escort as Ruby."

“Dr French, you really not aware of how many guys’ hearts you had successfully broken." Gold laughing, "Oh yes, how about that guy Whale?”

“Whale?” Belle grimaced. Sounds like a familiar name.

“The rich medical student who had a big crush on you and sent flowers to you week after week...don't tell me that you already forgotten who he is...now I begin to have some sympathy on Doctor Whale." Gold smile.

“Oh I remember! I've read some paper stated that he now becomes a world-known surgeon."

"Yes, that he is. Successful and rich." Gold said quietly.

Belle glanced at Gold and said, "Well, he is good, but not the best. I like the best.”

 

Suddenly, someone walking inside the cave.

“Mrs Baron!” Belle recognized.

“Dr French, I came to apologize on my son's behalf, sorry for his rudeness.” Mrs Baron bowed gracefully.

While they were greeting, Gold took a seat from outside and let Mrs Baron to sit down.

“What are you working on?” Mrs Baron asked.

“We are cleaning up the stone wall, call it the last struggle maybe.” Belle smile.

Mrs Baron sighed, “I can't say my son is right or wrong, he is so anxious to accomplish something big as to prove himself. And he inherit his father’s tiltle, as well as his attitude towards woman.”

“I couldn't agree more, Mrs Baron.” Belle nodded, and turned back to her work.

Out of curiosity, Mrs Baron asked, “Dr French, may I ask why are you doing this? A young and pretty lady like you should have many better things to do other than this.”

“I do it, according to my mother's last words.” Belle answered.

“Her last words?” Mrs Baron questioned.

“My mother’s family killed by Nazi when she was 16. She fought against them, and fled to England afterwards." Belle said, while carrying out her work with Gold.

"She married my father later on, but neither of them were in good economic condition. My mother insisted to support me to go to university, while my father refused and claiming that woman should stay home and waiting to be married someday.”

Both Gold and Mrs Baron, listened quietly.

“With her support, I went to Oxford and finished my Archeology PhD there. Sometimes, I doubted whether she would be proud of me to take the path of archaeologist or not. Would she want me to become a lawyer or successful business woman like her? I don't know, she never talked about my choice in academic, just told me to focus on my study all the way." Belle keep brushing off the barriers, the cave echo only the sound of the cleaning and her gentle voice. 

“Two years ago, my mother was sick seriously, I got back to London right away. In order to relieve the pain, the hospital injected morphine into my mother and put her in a sleep, but she managed to tell the nurse must wake her up when I was back, as there are some important words that she must speak to me directly.”

“What are those words?” Mrs Baron asked.

“All my life I live in my will and my way, and you should be it as well…for this is what a remarkable woman should be.”Belle stopped and continued, "My mother passed away with a smile, peacefully.” Belle said.

Mrs Baron looked down, lost in thought. “But if the reconstruction could bring fortune to this land, then maybe our ancestors wouldn’t opposed to it, right?”

“Sorry, but this heritage may not be your ancestor.” Belle said.

“What?”Mrs Baron is surprised.

“This cave, and those giant rocks surrounded, we supposed it is built by some foreign clans.”Belle explained.

“But isn't that kind of giant tomb was normally built by some powerful king and large number of slave?” Mrs Baron asked.

Belle said, “It could be. But another assumption is that it can also be a heritage built by religion purpose.”

“Religion? You mean Catholic?” Mrs Baron questioned.

“Actually, there are many religions in the world, other than Catholic or Christian, especially some ancient religion which are perished nowadays." Belle explained in details.  
Gold looked at her tenderly, and he added, "Amongst all those ancient religions we have assumed in archaeology, one of it is called 'The Worship of White Goddess', which Dr French and I were particularly interested in.”


	4. White Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending, all of their past revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my Lady. Happy Valentine's day.

"The White Goddess symbolize fertilise, triumph and reborn. They are the sole goddess at that time."Belle said.

Mrs Baron is a bit moved. "So this heritage is connected to the White Goddess?"

"Judging from the evidence in this heritage, Dr Belle and I would believe there is a large possibility that the Tomb and Stonehenge is way more than what it is assumed before, it could be a Temple for White Goddess worship, ." Gold analyzed.

Mrs Baron gasped, "What a shame, if more earlier…"

"Never too late, I believe." Belle said firmly. Her eyes bleamed beautifully.

With a last touch of work, a large piece of dusty cover fall apart, and the wall craft showed up finally.

It is a ancient portrait of a Goddess Warrior, with a divine and sacred look.  
All three frozed at the ancient symbol, speechlessly.

"Rumple, whether you in or not, I will fight for this heritage with my life.” Belle said while touching the portrait carefully, looks like she is vowed by it.

Gazing at her bleaming face, Gold smiled to her gently, "Dr French, please count me in."

\-------------------------------------------------

The other day.

Gold walk to the old laundary woman, smile politely. "Good morning, Missus. May I borrow a thing from you? It is for the help of the lady doctor."

The old woman surprised, then smile happily, "My pleasure."

\-------------------------------------------------

The bulldozer marching up the road, like a fierce storm.

At the top of the road ahead, there are three persons stood there boldly, with larger bucket of water.

The young Baron Gaston noticed his mother is among one of them, cursed to himself and shouted, "Even you cheated my mother to stand by your side, it is still pointless to me! This site must tear down and it must be today!"

While the bulldozer approaching, Gold shouted,"1, 2, 3! Let’s do it!"

And they spilled the water on the road.

"Try and taste what Nazi had before!" Belle announced.

"But…this is soap water only, right?" Mrs Baron asked.

"Yes, and when the soap water spilled throughout the rocky road, the tyre of the heavy machine will spinned backward seriously!"

"Look!"Belle shouted and pointed.

"What the…Damn it!!" Those bulldozer  forced backward and crushed into a mess.

"Shit! Useless crap!" The young Baron cursed and pick out a headgun from his pocket, approaching Belle dangerously.

"Crack!" a clear slapped sound by the Mrs Baron to the young Baron.

Facing a humiliation publicly, one of Gaston's hand covered half his face,  frustrated whether he should be angry or cry.

"Son, You have lost. Go back and think again what you have done." Mrs Baron scolded her son in a dignified way. With his head down and a reddened face, the young Baron Gaston followed his mother to leave, like a distured child worrying his punishment.

Before Mrs Baron took away his son, she nodded to Belle & Gold courtesy, "Good day to you."

\-------------------------------------------------

"Instead of being a tyrannt kingdom, Queen Sahila successfully established a Matriarchal society, featuring the worship of White Goddess. No extremely rich or poor, everyone of the clan living peacefully and have their part of contribution to thr clan. To them, the White Goddess is not only a spiritual exist of the symbol of fertilious and prosperity, She also represent born and death, and a tribute to life. Whereas female is not represent weak and powerless, they are the creator of life itself."

After Mrs Baron and Gaston left, Belle and Gold continued the archeology research, and they managed to discover more than expected. At night, Belle wrote about her thoughts and discover process in her site diary, an old habit.

She heard some noise outside, and walk out the camp, found that Gold is packing up, ready to leave.

"Rumple, wait." Belle touches his arm to stop him. "You are leaving."

Maybe he thought his mission is complete, maybe he thought he is no longer needed here. Belle think to herself and urged him to sit down.

"I...I came to see you, to check out whether you're okay or not, and now I think it's time for me to leave." Gold stammeringly. Belle's hand didn't leave Golds arm, she look straight to Gold's eye,  asked softly, "No more hiding. Can you tell me what happened?"

"What?" Gold puzzled for a second. And sensitive and perceptive as they both were, he quickly avoided the question. "Nothing, it's nothing."

"No." Belle insisted. "After you have been summoned to the war, we heard that you joined the SAS, and then you hurt your leg during the war. After that you disappeared, no one could find you. You refused to see anyone, doesn't answer David's call or reply email sent by professor and school. Is that because you hurt badly? Why you didn't came to me?" Belle touch him gently, eyes questioning.

Back in the school day, they were so close, almost a step close enough to be  together. And then the war happened, he was summoned to join the army. But when he came back, he chose to disappear, away from everyone and everything, including Belle.

He can't resist the glaze from Belle, so full of love.

At last, he surrender and start talking.  
"I don't want to." He said painfully. "I've seems too much, and I've done some terrible thing as well, Belle. My wound had recovered mostly after surgery, but it's still pain from time to time. I... I am no good."  
Belle looked down to his leg, while Gold feel shameful and look away. He doesn't want that kind of sympathy. He turned Belle's attention by saying. "Don't worry Belle, I can take care myself. Now I have to leave, to catch the train to the downtown."

"Goodbye, Dr French." Gold turned away, ready to leave.

Belle sighed. "Rumple, wait." She go inside the camp, open the safe, and took out a thing. She came back to Gold and said, "If you really want to leave, then bring this along with you." Belle handed him a chipped cup.

"It...it is the chipped cup. You..you still keep it." Gold was touched.  
While the others may found it so strange why the archaeologist locked an old chipped cup in a safe, only the two knows  how the important the cup means to them. It is a symbol of their almost love.

"Rumple, you are not who you thought you were. You are not 'good'....you are the 'best'." Belle touches his face, said gently.  
Gold hesitated, "Dr Fr.."  
"It's Belle, Rumple...I am Belle to you, always." His eyes widened, hand trembled, looking at the cup which she was holding. He can't believe that she she still keep it, that she is still waiting for him to come back.

He can't help but to hug Belle tightly. They kissed passionately and Gold buried his head in Belle's long hair.

After a while, they break up the hug, still holding each other closely. Belle give him a light kiss and said, "You know what? You are way much better kisser than Will."  
"Oh now I see why you break up with him, and the meaning by ‘best’." Gold teased.  
"What...no, I didnt mean that! What are you so cocky of?" Belle give him a light pat at chest, protesting.

"Well I believe there are a certain things I could outrank Will according to your particularly high standard on intimate interaction." Gold can't stop the urge to tease with her, just like the old days.

Belle blused. She turned back to the camp and said, "After we finished the document for the application of the World Heritage first, then we can talk."

Gold shrugged and followed, while toss a question to Belle, " What if those guys come again?"

"Then I will fight again. I will never stop fighting." Belle said, firmly.

Gold smile to himself, and give Belle a kiss at the forehead, "That's my Belle."


End file.
